DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This study proposes collection of survey data from students investigating adolescent attitudes and beliefs toward influenza vaccinations as an ancillary supplement to an existing study, "Influenza Vaccine Delivery to Adolescents: Two Multicomponent Interventions." This study will complement the Parent Study by examining whether the relationship between a school-based influenza vaccination intervention and receipt of influenza vaccination is mediated by adolescent attitudes and beliefs toward influenza vaccination. The aims of this study follow a traditional four step mediation analysis, delineated by Barron and Kenny [33]. Steps 1-4 include determining: 1) the relationship between intervention condition and receipt of influenza vaccination; 2) the relationship between intervention condition and change in adolescent attitudes and beliefs toward influenza vaccination; 3) the relationship between change in adolescent attitudes and beliefs toward influenza vaccination and receipt of influenza vaccination; and 4) whether the relationship between intervention condition and receipt of influenza vaccination is mediated by adolescent attitudes and beliefs toward influenza vaccination. Step 1 will be determined by the Parent Study and Steps 2 - 4 will be conducted by this study. The proposed study will recruit 1290 rural adolescents who attend middle- or high school in Warren County, GA or Wilkes County, GA. Prior to receiving the school-based intervention, eligible participants will complete surveys regarding their attitudes and beliefs toward influenza vaccination. At 6 months post intervention, participants will again complete the survey. This study aims to provide valuable information which can be used inform future influenza vaccination interventions among rural adolescents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]